Character Idea/Laser man/Game is fun
costum name (CPU Laser man) will come with the charater deathlord. note:cpu is how he called aginast him in arcade-head cup (in death mode he not show anyway like deahlord) Appearence He has medium ears, very light yellow body, has deal with it glasses, a big mouth and long brown hair. note:the upcoming is a FAKE ! ffgf.png|normal fdsdf.png|damaged sassds.png|power effect dfhfhfh.png|power effect damaged vgdshj.png|flag ifuff.png|laser (2) costum jhcfh.png|upcoming Power Shots When the Power Shot is activated, he will go mad and he gets laser hands and he have +20 to all upgrade. If the opponent touches a laser, he will disappear for 2 seconds. He has 2 power shots and 2 special counter attacks. Air Shot : Mid-Air Laser Shot First he flies to the air and says "take this" and shots 4 lasers at the goal (the final laser has the ball). If the opponent touches the final laser, he will be knocked out and disappears for 3 seconds and the ball will go to the goal. Ground shot : Laser Shot He will say "laser for your face" and then shots a laser at the goal. If the laser touches the opponent, he will isappear for 3 seconds and the ball will go to the goal. Air Counter Attack : Laser Gun He will say "laser gun watch out" and then he shots a 3 lasers with his laser gun. If the opponent touches the inal laser, he will disappear for 4 seconds. Ground Counter Attack :Underground Laser He will say "underground laser Go go go" and a laser will come from the ground and shot some lasers up then it will go to the goal. If the opponent touches the ball laser, he will disappear for 4 seconds and if the opponent touch one of the lasers it shoot him up for the sky. Very Useful Note: in death mode the power shots dosen't disappear Unlock Requirements He has 4 unlock requirements: 1.Unlock 40 Characters. 2. all upgrade stytem need to upgrade to the MAX 3.Complete Death Mode without continuing after losing a match more than 3 times. 4.unlock Devil/Mon-k (dont need its for +20 upgrade in power effect) Or pay 30,000,000 points or unlock a one of the unlock Requirements 1.75$/7.99 ILS/0.99ER Costume + idea He has the laser (2) costume. Its a SS costume and you cant unlock it in survival but you need to unlock this character to get it. It will cost 5,000,000 (1,200,000 in the double costume currenet uptade sale) points to buy it. It shots a laser at both sides every 4 seconds. If the opponent touches one of the lasers, he/she will disappear for 3 seconds. Useful Note: if he do him power effect the costum don't fall Stats Bonus (OverPowered) Speed +20 Kick +20 Jump +20 Dash +20 Power +20 fixes+changes fixed the word "character" fixed the word "upcoming" new upcoming photo fixed gramar added new unlock Requirements fixed the word "upgrade" Animashion special thanks to PortugalSoccer beacuse he fix my gramarCategory:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas